Sourires carnassiers
by Amako-sama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le couple IronFrost. Léger slash, humour noir, grosses déprimes et questions existencielles, couples improbables, squatteurs impromptues, abeilles bourdonnantes et cailloux chantants. Bienvenue à la Tour STARK mes amis !
1. Tellement brisés

Salut bande de nouilles atomiques ! Ici Amako, en direct de son internet nouvellement retrouvé. Vous, pauvres lecteurs en manque, vous, pauvres âmes en peine. Oui, vous, anciens lecteurs de mes **Langues de plomb** qui apportaient joie et bonne humeur. Je vous annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau recueil ! Oui monsieur, tout beau tout neuf, rien que pour vous !

Bienvenue à toi dans ce repère des **Sourires carnassiers**. Veille à ne pas te perdre en chemin.

* * *

- Et alors on se rend compte qu'on est tous les deux tellement brisés. Qu'il y a cette fissure dans le cœur, dans le regard et dans l'âme qui fait qu'on ne pourra jamais rien être d'autre que brisés. On nous a pas appris à recoller les morceaux parce que personne n'a jamais pensé que ça puisse nous arriver un jour. Alors on traîne nos miettes et on pleure et on hurle et on souffre. On est tous les deux tellement massacrés, réduits en une si fine poussière qu'un souffle suffirait à nous emporter. On est des éclats de verre après un accident de voiture et un vitrail après une tornade, on est le vent dans les feuilles mortes et le soupir cassé de la souffrance. On est tous les deux tellement brisés que j'en ai mal pour nous et pour toi et pour moi et pour nous encore. Comment veux-tu que l'on continue à vivre ? Cours, plus vite, plus loin, j'ai mal et on est tous les deux tellement brisés.

Et juste comme ça, Loki se tut. Il était assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur. En face de lui, Tony s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'il assénait sa tirade. Lui aussi assis par terre, mais désormais la tête dans les bras et les bras entourant les genoux, comme caché du monde. Ou tentant de recoller ses propres morceaux que Loki avaient fait s'envoler aux quatre vents par ses mots.

Ils étaient à Asgard, pour le couronnement de Thor. Tony, par politesse, Loki, par devoir. Ils seraient bien restés au chaud à la Tour mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire après tout ? Ça avait été la pire journée de leur vie. Tony s'était rendu compte de tout ce que Thor avait et que lui n'aurait jamais, Loki s'était rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu et ne retrouverait jamais. Et lorsqu'il ne resta plus d'eux que deux loques amorphes, ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre sans même un regard pour le nouveau roi.

Parce qu'ils sont si fragiles, ces deux hommes au cœur en lambeaux. Et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour balayer la fine couche de confiance en soi qu'ils s'étalent consciencieusement sur le visage avant de passer la porte et de faire face au monde. Et ils ont si mal, ces deux hommes à la vie qui part en fumée. Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux tellement brisés que ça devrait même plus être possible de tenir encore debout.

Mais Tony, Tony se déplie, se déploie, illumine et montre au monde que putain, il est Tony Stark et qu'il n'est pas un cœur brisé, seulement une âme meurtrie.

- On est tous les deux tellement brisés Loki. Mais c'est pour ça que tous les deux ensemble, on est si fort. Tes miettes se mêlent à mes débris et on fait le plus beau tas de gravats de tous les temps, je te jure, je te promets, je t'aime Loki. On est brisés, ça oui. On est minutieusement réduits en la plus fine des poussières, ça c'est certain. Mais putain Loki, on est surtout le plus beau chaos de tous les temps. Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever.

Et le sourire de Tony était tellement brisé, et le rire de Loki était tellement déchiré, et tous les deux ils étaient tellement soudés.

* * *

C'était donc le premier **Sourires carnassiers**, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avoue que la touche est moins joyeuse que mes habituelles Langues de plomb mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien ! Parce que comme pour **Langues de plomb**, c'est vous qui décidez ce qui apparaîtra dans ce recueil. Pour cela, rien de plus simple. Postez moi une liste de mots et je vous écrirai ça !

N'oubliez pas la petite review ! La suite dès que j'ai vos propositions.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Rusty needle

Ecrit avec le prompt de_ towriteprompts_ (sur tumblr) :

**Speech to include :**

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with the fact that you ripped my heart out of my chest, sprinkled salt into the wound, then sewed me up with leather and an ancient needle. Why wouldn't I be?" -

**Tirade à inclure :**

"Ouais, je me sens tout à fait bien avec le fait que tu m'as arraché le cœur hors la poitrine, saupoudrée la plaie de sel avant de la coudre avec du cuir et une aiguille rouillée. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?"

* * *

Cela n'avait tenu qu'à une seconde. Une seconde plus tard et il n'aurait rien vu, rien vu du tout, il aurait simplement ignorée la chose et tout aurait été bien. Mais voilà, il était arrivé à ce moment et tout avait basculé dans un magma grouillant de souffrance et d'angoisses irrépressibles.

Parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'il était suffisamment intéressant pour pouvoir garder quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés pour toujours ? Bon dieu, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se faisait toujours avoir parce qu'il était un rêveur opiniâtre et qu'il y tenait à son amour, bordel.

Il avait essayé de le garder, vraiment. Il avait fait des efforts, changé ses habitudes, essayé de vivre d'une autre manière, d'une manière qui l'aurait rendu _intéressant_. Mais bordel, il n'était pas lui quand il jouait ce rôle pour lui plaire. Et à quoi bon puisque ça n'avait pas marché.

Il était arrivé juste une seconde trop tôt et il avait la fille se pendre à son cou et l'embrasser avant de se détourner avec un signe de la main et disparaître au coin de la rue. Juste une seconde qui avait suffi à lui montrer que tout ça n'avait servi à rien puisqu'il se trouvait face à la plus grande claque dans sa gueule de sa vie.

Non pas qu'il ne s'y soit pas attendu, au contraire. Il avait juste pensé que ça se ferait dans son dos et qu'il aurait pu continuer de se complaire dans ce qui avait été la plus belle relation de sa vie. Mais voilà, une minute trop tôt et une claque plus tard, il se retrouvait en face de celui qu'il espérait encore appeler _l'homme de sa vie._

Le jeune homme le fixa de ses grands yeux froids où s'allumait parfois une étincelle de tendresse quand il le regardait, lui le raté, lui qui n'était apparemment pas assez _intéressant, _putain.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien Tony ? Tu as l'air plutôt horrible.

- Ouais, je me sens tout à fait bien avec le fait que tu m'as arraché le cœur hors la poitrine, saupoudrée la plaie de sel avant de la coudre avec du cuir et une aiguille rouillée. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Que…

- Nah, n'essaye même pas Loki. Il y a longtemps que toi et moi on sait que tu es incapable de mentir, quoi que tu puisse en dire. Vas juste te faire foutre et sois gentil de penser à moi quand tu croiseras un mec en pleurs dans les rues, okay ?

Et juste comme ça, il se retourna et partit. Parce qu'il savait que si il restait une seconde de plus, Loki ferait ce qu'il faisait si bien, quoi que _lui _puisse en dire. Il mentirait. Et Tony y croirait, foncerait tête baissé dans les bras rassurants du jeune homme et ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Maintenant il devait juste se rouler en boule dans un coin pour recoudre proprement sa plaie et virer tout ce sel. Et ensuite, et bien, il pourrait envisager de ne pas se tailler les veines avec l'aiguille rouillée dont s'était servi Loki. Histoire de survivre, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que je poste surtout avec vos idées, donc mettez-les dans les reviews !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. Six ans et des poussières

L'âpre discussion avait prit des allures de dispute conjugale après seulement huit minutes et quarante deux secondes de hurlements. Ce n'était pas une situation sans précédents à la Tour, mais ça ne faisait jamais plaisir à personne. Clint mangeait sa banane dans un coin de la pièce en tentant de faire abstraction des cris, tandis que Natasha chronométrait en comptant les points de chacun des partis. Thor avait lâché l'éponge après le troisième « dégage ! » et était planté devant la télé avec Steve à moitié affalé sur lui, tous les deux jouant à Mario Kart.

Bruce était parti chercher la trousse de secours, parce que ça arrivait parfois que même la magie de Loki n'arrive pas à soigner tous les bleus et les coupures. Donc effectivement, ce n'était pas une situation sans précédent. Par contre, il fallait avouer que le sujet de la dispute était plutôt incongru. Et qu'à vrai dire, jamais les Avengers n'auraient cru assister un jour à ce genre de discussion.

Parce qu'évidemment, voir un dieu plusieurs fois millénaire, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sans la moindre trace de ventre rond ou de seins gonflés mais avec les hormones qui allaient en prime, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Mais rajoutez un milliardaire immature et définitivement amoureux, victime de SSPT*, et l'équation devenait franchement inquiétante.

Alors les Avengers, même si ils regardaient la dispute d'un œil attendrit, évitaient de s'approcher de trop près des deux hommes. Surtout quand on sait que le sujet de la discussion portait à la base sur la couleur des rideaux de la chambre du bébé et avait viré sur une rétrospective de leur vie de couple teintée de reproches, jusqu'à parvenir carrément au niveau « tu es un ancien criminel de guerre » et « mais toi tu es un ancien fabriquant d'armes meurtrier » en incluant le facteur père de merde à l'histoire.

Quand les assiettes commencèrent à voler, Steve et Natasha se décidèrent à intervenir en saisissant chacun des deux hommes par le le bras et en les traînant dans la direction opposée pour les parquer dans une chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient calmés. Le fait que le bébé draine toute la magie de Loki et que Tony se soit cassé un bras dans la dernière mission avait grandement facilité la tâche, il fallait le dire.

Quant au fait de les punir dans leur chambre, il fallait bien se rendre compte que les deux hommes étaient aussi matures que des enfants de six ans à qui on aurait volé leur poupée G.I. Joe et que par conséquent, les seules punitions qui fonctionnaient allaient de la punition dans la chambre à la mise au coin en passant par le bonnet d'âne. Oui, ça craint.

Mais c'était pour ça qu'on les aimes, les deux grands abrutis. C'était la pensée que s'efforçaient d'avoir les Avengers face à ce genre de situation. Ensuite, ils se rappelaient qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Et que trois gamins de six ans dans la même Tour, ça allait commencer à faire beaucoup, mine de rien.

* * *

*Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique

Et voilà un nouveau Sourires Carnassiers rien que pour vous ! Vous savez que je m'éclate à les écrire ? Non ? Bah maintenant vous savez. J'espère ne pas trop dévier de l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans Langues de Plomb et que vous appréciez toujours autant les drabbles.

Je vous rappelle que j'écris avant tout pour vous et que toute commande de drabble est appréciée !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Fashion Bique

Loki fixait sévèrement son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'était absolument pas satisfait. Tout le monde ici avait un minimum de vêtements et lui devait se contenter de ses cuirs tous les jours et occasionnellement des tee-shirts de Tony quand celui-ci daignait les lui laisser. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. L'intimidation c'était une histoire de prestance, de classe. Il devait définitivement faire l'acquisition d'habits midgardiens qui lui donneraient de l'influence dans ce petit monde aux goûts vestimentaires étranges.

Tony avait toujours une classe pas possible. Ses costumes lui seyaient toujours impeccablement. Il avait une démarche assurée (et très attirante aux yeux de Loki). Les lunettes de soleil étaient un must dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Il était toujours extrêmement désirable et écrasant de prestance lorsqu'il sortait. Et même à la Tour, il avait toujours l'air bien mit. Marcel, baggy militaire, muscles moulés et voilà qu'il devenait une espèce de super-héros à la maison.

La petite araignée avait déjà un corps magnifique mais sa silhouette sculpturale était toujours mise en valeur par qui une combinaison moulante, qui une petite robe de soirée. C'était rageant quand on savait que lui même pouvait être une très belle femme.

Son frère avait la classe, quoi qu'il mette, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Le Captain avait une prestance naturelle que même une sac à patate n'aurait pu lui ôter et son uniforme militaire n'enlevait rien à ce charisme de leader qu'il partageait avec Thor. Le docteur, lui, avait une élégance simple qui rehaussait l'impression de bestialité contenue qu'il dégageait. Même débraillé il avait l'air cool. Quand à Barton, il était incontestablement un très bel homme avec son uniforme du SHIELD.

Mais lui, Loki, n'était pas de cette trempe là. Il n'était pas exceptionnellement beau, il était trop mince, pas assez musclé et ses cheveux longs n'arrangeaient rien à son allure androgyne. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans des habits aussi peu valorisants.

L'opération « refaisons de Loki le seigneur de guerre classieux qu'il était avant » était lancée.

* * *

Okay, okay, je sais. C'est ridiculement petit. Mais ça me plaisait de finir comme ça, alors fuck you, hein.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous ne faites pas une overdose de nourriture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et n'oubliez pas que VOUS êtes censés choisir les thèmes.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. Panique à bord

Si je peux vous conseiller, _Everybody_ des Backstreet Boys est un bon choix de musique pour ce drabble.

* * *

- J'peux pas, Rogers, je ne _peux_ pas, bordel, souffla Tony.

- Mais si, tu peux. Tu respires un grand coup et c'est parti mon kiki.

- C'est parti quoi ?

- Oh, pardon, c'est dépassé comme expression ?

- Un peu.

- Bref. Vas-y. Fonce.

Tony lança un regard apeuré à Steve et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle bondée. Le gala de charité de la fondation Maria Stark avait encore fait carton plein cette année. Mais pour une fois, le milliardaire n'avait pas posé les yeux sur les magnifiques jeunes femmes de la salle. Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par la silhouette moulée dans un costume sombre et une chemise de soie émeraude de Loki.

Le dieu était arrivé à la Tour quelques mois plus tôt, accompagné du corps moribond de son frère, et avait demandé de l'aide. Cela seul aurait pu suffire à lui accorder crédibilité mais il avait présenté des excuses et avait veillé sur son frère jour et nuit pendant tout le temps de sa convalescence. Et d'un coup, Tony se mit à trouver des chaussons pelucheux traînant dans des coins de pièces et des cheveux noirs dans les lavabos des différentes salles de bains.

Le génie n'avait pas comprit comment c'était arrivé mais soudainement, il avait été amoureux de Loki alors que c'était à peine si ils s'échangeant trois mots dans une journée. De vagues connaissances, partageant un immense T4, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Mais Tony était absolument, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux. Et ce soir, il avait décidé de le dire à Loki. Alors que tout le monde à la Tour semblait l'avoir grillé depuis des jours, Loki n'avait rien remarqué. Et Tony était tout bonnement terrorisé.

Steve le prit par les épaules, le fit pivoter en direction de la salle et le poussa d'une pichenette dans la foule. Tony se faufila entre les invités, slalomant entre les serveurs et se retrouva bientôt près de Loki. Mais au dernier moment, une vague de panique l'envahit et il tourna les talons, se précipitant vers Steve camoufflé sous un porche.

- Steve je peux pas !

- Oh non, dis-moi que tu n'es pas revenu...

- Comment je fais ? Si il veux pas de moi ? Sil me rejette ? Si il se _moque _?

- Prend une grande inspiration, adapte ta démarche et jette-toi à l'eau. Tu es Tony Stark oui ou merde ?

- Actuellement ? couina Tony. Je suis un chaton anémié devant un ours obèse, tu vois ?

- Arrête de jouer au con, poule mouillée. Vas le voir.

Tony prit une grande inspiration, comme indiqué par le super soldat et traversa d'un pas conquérant la salle pour se planter devant Loki, interrompant sa conversation. Le dieu haussa un sourcil, surprit, puis l'invita d'un geste du menton à explique cette interruption.

- Je... Loki, je.. Voilà, tu... Je dois...

- Oui ?

- En fait- Et bien, je suis...

- Stark, si tu as quelque chose à dire, je t'écoutes. Sinon, n'importune plus ma conversation.

- Lokijesuisamoureuxdetoipitiénetemoquespasdemoi.

- Qu-Pardon ?

- Je t'aime, s'écria Tony en fermant les yeux, serrant les dents à l'attente du rire.

À son grand malheur, le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde avait entendu sa phrase. Le regard de Loki s'adoucit et il saisit la main de Tony, la portant à sa taille. Puis il se pencha vers lui et colla sa joue contre la sienne avant de glisser sa bouche près de son oreille et de souffler quelques mots.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

- Quoi ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi, grand nigaud.

Et alors que l'ingénieur devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate et que la salle éclatait en applaudissement, Steve se glissa hors de la pièce avec un délicat sourire aux lèvres. Que quelqu'un ose encore lui dire que Tony Stark n'avait pas de cœur.

* * *

Héhé, est-ce que vous avez un sourire débile au visage en lisant ça ? Parce que moi oui x)

Je crois que je regardais un épisode d'une série ou un film, je sais plus, et le héros paniquait grave pour je sais plus quoi... Je crois que c'était les Winx en fait. Bref. Et du coup j'ai eut cette idée :D

Bon, je commence la publication de Vengeance, donc à vos claviers !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
